bunheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Take the Vicuna
Take the Vicuna is the 15th episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It aired on February 4, 2013. Synopsis Michelle and Scotty head on a road trip with a surprising detour. Sasha holds a housewarming party. With an upcoming recital, Fanny gets some unwanted advice from Milly. Summary Fanny and Michelle progressing on construction for the ampitheater. However, Millie keeps putting her two cents in but Fanny isn't annoyed at all, in fact, she loves that she is able to get great usher uniforms and professionally made costumes. However, Fanny blows her top when not only Millie demands to see a special backer's rehearsal, but takes notes and critiques the dancers. Fanny kicks her out and threatens to sue, however Fanny gives her a deal over dinner. Fanny's deal is to be the voice behind the creative decisions and she will claim Millie made the ideas. Scotty and Michelle get ready for a tradition where when one sibling is leaving the other after staying over at their place. Scotty plans a trip while Michelle tries to do everything she can to learn if the place has a bathroom. The two head out to their trip and stop at a Sacramento diner where ther mother waits inside. After a relationship and house issue, Scotty has become the guardian to their mother. Michelle believes it is nothing but a scam, however, before they leave, their mother says she just wanted to see Michelle's face. Melanie and Ginny's fighting continues. Ginny vents to all the girls about her problems. However, Sasha is more concerned with moving into her new apartment. It's difficult for Sasha just to shop for her new home. She makes a mess of the department store and struggles to get her power on in her apartment. However, she holds a huge housewarming party. At the end, she is left alone, as no one allowed to stay over without a parent. Sasha, however, gets Roman as a guest, who she had been ignoring. They fight over it but Sasha had been nervous that her place would become their "sex-palace" but Roman says he has no idea what that is. Even though they fight, they plan to meet and Sasha ends up staying on Michelle's couch. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the famous line said in Billy Wilder's 1950 film, Sunset Blvd. *The girls designate Sasha's new apartment their 'secret Irish tryst-y place'. This is a refernce to Pat O'Connor's 1995 film, Circle of Friends. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Lolita Davidovich as Mrs. Simms *Liza Weil as Milly Stone *Hunter Foster as Scotty Simms *Biff Yeager as Bob *Jeanine Mason as Cozette *Stan Sellers as Don *Linda Porter as Mrs. Weidemeyer *Victoria Park as Aubrey *Garrett Coffey as Roman *RaJahnae Patterson as RaJahnae *Alyssa Appleton as Waitress Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes